Many devices, such as aircraft, are typically designed to provide a real-world view of the out-the-window scene for at least one operator to operate the device. In the past, a view of the scenery outside the device was provided through passive means, such as a cockpit windshield, or artificial means through sensors and displays.
Enhanced Vision Systems (EVS) supplement out-the-window vision via the use of camera/sensor imagery superimposed over real-world, or synthetic, imagery. However, these cameras/sensors may include inactive or dead pixels as a result of the camera's/sensor's production process.